


A Kiss With a Fist

by Sandalaris



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Protective Seth, Tumblr Prompt, in a first aid kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: "So why did I have to punch that guy?"
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	A Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> mygutsforgarters asked:  
> “So why did I have to punch that guy?” for SethKate!

“So why did I have to punch that guy?”

Seth laughs, low and amused and somehow managing to tick Kate off more. If he wasn’t currently holding her very sore hand (punching people _hurts,_ like a lot apparently) in both of his she might be tempted to storm off. Or at least cross her arms and lift her chin to express her displeasure at Seth’s utter lack of taking her ire seriously.

“At least it’s not broken,” he says almost absently, still running calloused fingers in gentle lines over the back of her hand and knuckles. She winces a second later when he moves her thumb back and forth, testing mobility. “Didn’t tuck your thumb in like a dumbass,” he adds, “but we’ll have to work on your swing. Too fucking tiny to be taking shots like that without practice.”

_Learned from you,_ she thinks as his entire body twists, rummaging one-handed through the first aid kit he insisted on bringing out the moment he got her back to their hotel. Imitated what she’d seen him do before when he snapped at her to hit the smarmy goon standing between them and the exit.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she says, trying for sharp and ending up more in the area of a grumbling pout.

He shrugs, quick lift his shoulders that pulls the material of his shirt taut across the breadth of his back and along the line of his bicep in a way that almost succeeds in distracting her.

“He was expecting me to hit him,” he says casually, ripping her attention back to where he’s tossing bits and pieces from the kit in his effort to find the ones he wants and away from the interesting play of muscles along his side. Ok, maybe she’s a little distracted. He turns back around, a fistful of various medical supplies in his hand.

“Hold this,” he says, shoving an white ace bandage roll into her uninjured hand before snagging her right in both of his once more. “I was expecting you to slap him actually,” he adds, ripping a packet of antibiotic ointment open with his teeth and dabbing Neosporin straight from the package onto a nearly invisible scrap along one of her knuckles. He looks up, flashing his teeth on a grin with too much self-satisfaction that still manages to twist something warm and a little nervous in her chest. “Not go all Rocky on his ass.”

She pins him with an unamused look, watching him casually toss the still mostly full packet to the floor without care for where it lands. He tilts her hand back and forth, and Kate again fights the urge insist she’s fine. Seth’s protective streak is a mile deep, if a little selective in its target, and she’s learned to let him have his moment to fret and hover over her after an injury. Even Richie’s rapid culebra healing and near bulletproofness isn’t enough to stop Seth when he decides someone he cares about needs tending to. Better to pick her battles.

And it does hurt, even if she has had worse, base of her fingers already swollen and red, and wrist sore even just sitting unmoving in his hands.

He sets a small piece of gauze over the shiny patch of ointment, pressing it down lightly until it sticks before grabbing the ace bandage from her free hand. He yanks the end roughly and begins to wrap it around her wrist and the palm of her hand, wrapping around the base of her thumb before tucking the end under an edge along the side.

“There we go,” he says with no small amount of triumph. He looks up at her, gaze catching and pinning on hers even as he grins toothily. She smiles back, amused and affectionate and something in his gaze flickers at the sight, grin softening into one that feels a little more personal, a little more intimate, and making her abruptly hyperaware of her hand still caught in his, the warm sweep of his thumb that she can feel through the thick bandage, and the way they’re both leaning forward into the shared space between them.

“Am I all better then?” And god she’s _flirting._ Gaze steady and heart pounding in her chest as she feels her entire body practically vibrate with suppressed tension. Because they haven’t talked about this. Not really, not yet. Not after Kate asked for space and something akin to normalcy in their vampire filled lives.

“You’re getting there,” he replies, suddenly teasing and half-serious, moment broken as he drops his gaze once more. “Just don’t be starting anymore cage matches, Ali.”

“Seth,” she protests with a sigh, trying to roll her eyes because this is what they do, the back and forth banter they’ve built between them all those months ago in Mexico. She leans back as the sharp bite of disappointment nips at her, trying to school her features so it doesn’t show.

He seems to jerk slightly, a whole body twitch before he lurches forward and catches her. One hand jumping from holding hers to bumping along her jaw, tangling fingers in her hair and pulling her sharply forward. Her protests die as he seals his lips over hers, stealing the words before they form even as something soft and low escapes the back of her throat.

She tilts her head, pressing her cheek into his palm and he steadies his other hand on the arm of her chair, using it to press himself towards her before slipping it around her waist as she nips lightly at his bottom lip. He tugs her forward almost harshly, sliding her to the end of her chair until her chest is pressed firmly against his. She reaches up, fingers already curling to snag at his shirt.

She pulls back with a sudden hiss as her right hand sharply protests it’s new position, Seth’s fingers catching slightly in her hair at the move even as he freezes.

“Yeah,” he says slowly, and Kate looks at him, sees the wet shine on his lips and the way he’s practically out of his seat he’s so close and feels kind of fiercely pleased that she managed to do that. “Probably need to get some ice on that first.”

She nods, blinking back the lingering bit of tears the move had brought to her eyes even as she kind of wants to tug him down and kiss him again. Slip her tongue into his mouth and see how he tastes, and get to feel the scrap of his stubble against her skin properly.

“Hey,” he says as he touches her chin, thumb brushing over her bottom lip as he tilts her head up to look at him. “You good?”

She starts to smile, barely getting out a nod before he swoops down and kisses her again, quick and hard and fleeting before he pulls away and pushes himself to standing.

“I’m gonna get some ice. Pop a couple Tylenol and I’ll be back in a moment. And don’t-”

“-answer the door for anyone,” she cuts in with an affectionate shake of her head. Paranoid grump. “I got it.”

“Smartass,” he mutters, grabbing his gun and the room key, tucking it into the back of his pants and the other into his pocket.

She gives him her most faux innocent smile, secrets and mischief bleeding through the edges. He seems to pause, watching her with dark eyes for a long moment before he shakes his head and curses under his breath.

He practically slams the door behind him, much to Kate’s delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of it being Kate doing the punching, even though Seth's the obvious choice with that temper of his.  
> Not a huge fan of this ending, but oh well.


End file.
